


Rivals in Quarantine

by RunAwayForEternity



Series: The Misadventures of Modern Day Magic [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Continuation of Part 1, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Oneshot, Potions Accident, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Supernatural Elements, they arent actually rivals, was it an accident tho?, yeonjun is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity
Summary: This is a continuation of part 1: yeonbin's side of the story.Attending a magical university is your usual boring and tedious part of everyday life. It's ordinary and not as exciting as you would imagine.Until one day an aphrodisiac potion goes wrong, and suddenly the entire dorm building is forced into quarantine, locked in from the outside world, all breathing the contaminated air together.No one is allowed to enter. And no one is allowed to leave.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: The Misadventures of Modern Day Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929073
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	Rivals in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> This fic is not for the faint of heart! It contains a boy who unfortunately got hit with a strong aphrodisiac potion smack in the face, another boy who insists it's his duty to help out a fellow student in need, and a dorm completely filled with toxic potion fumes. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> Note: None of the characters are related to the real life idols. This was purely for fun and writing purposes only.

“Your jealousy is showing,” hueningkai smirked, squeezing yeonjun’s hand a little bit and furrowing his brows back into concentration. 

“No its not,” yeonjun said childishly. He amped up his magic a few notches for the null mage. 

He glared across the library at the two people, mentally willing one of them away. Or off a cliff, or maybe a bridge. Did they have bridges near the campus? He would have to find out...you know, for future reference. 

“Yes it is,” hyuka argued.

Yeonjun tsked at that, clicking his tongue, not bothering to hide it anymore. "I'm sure I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough," yeonjun mumbled, making hueningkai snort.

Sweat beaded on hueningkai’s face, until finally he released a gasp like he was holding his breath or something. 

“Did it work?” he asked yeonjun hopefully. 

Yeonjun shrugged. “Want me to release more of my magic?” he asked. Hueningkai nodded, still holding on to yeonjun’s hand at the library table they were sitting at. 

Hyuka was a null mage, meaning he had an immunity to all types of magic. However, it only worked on himself, and so he’s been training to develop his skills and be able to extend his magic to anyone of his choice. Right now yeonjun was helping him practice. He needed someone with a more gentle type of magic to test his skills without harming other people. Yeonjun was the best choice at the moment. All he really does is enchant people to do whatever he wanted. If people ignored yeonjun when he was using his magic, then hueningkai would know that his own magic was working and blocking the effects. 

Yeonjun crossed a leg over his other one and sat back in the seat while they waited. He was really laying on the enchantment thick, more than was necessary for their experiment. And it has nothing to do with helping hyuka. He wanted to annoy the two people he’s been glaring at for a solid 10 minutes now. 

Choi Soobin was at another table further away, tutoring a classmate of theirs. They were laughing about something quietly, heads bent low next to each other and low murmurs carrying all the way over to where yeonjun and hyuka were. 

Did they have to sit that close to each other? For god’s sake, he was helping hyuka and they weren’t even that close in physical proximity to one another! 

The other person next to soobin was Choi Arin, a pretty female in their year. She had long chestnut hair and a petite face. Everyone loved her, she’s very well known and liked. She was an aeromancer, basically using wind magic, and she desperately needed help for their upcoming charms exam. And who better to ask for help? You guessed it, soobin. The most skilled and top student at the academy involving anything runes and charms. He was the best rune caster around, and highly advanced. He doesnt even have to mutter spells for runes or charms like other people with his magic type. He literally just places a hand on something and immediately the spell is in place. And his spells last for long periods of time. He doesnt have to be actively casting them for them to work, which is really unheard of. 

Yeonjun plastered his eyes onto soobin and arin, waiting with bated breath. His enchantment should be working any second now, soon all people in the library will seek him out and fawn over him. 

Arin was in the middle of saying something, pointing to her notes, and then all of a sudden she blinked with a glazed look to her eyes. Her head snapped in the direction of yeonjun, and she wordlessly got to her feet and walked around the table. Soobin looked at her in confusion, and then his eyes flickered to her line of sight, understanding dawning in them. 

Yeonjun wanted to grin evilly. It would seem it was a success. Another student, Doyoung, who was slightly older than yeonjun, also began to head over to their table. Doyoung was a volunteer at the library, manning the desk after his classes. His magic involved words and other nerdy stuff yeonjun couldnt be bothered with. 

He felt kind of bad that hyuka didnt manage to block the effects of his magic, but at the same time he was too busy internally rejoicing to feel properly sorry. 

“Maybe next time hyuka, it seems it didnt work,” yeonjun told his friend, letting go of hyuka’s hand. 

Hyuka sighed in frustration. Then he dug through his bag for his phone, intending to text taehyun to let him know that he will be staying at the library longer to practice some more. 

Yeonjun waited patiently as he watched the two people in the library come towards him. Once they stood about a foot away, he let go of his magic completely, wanting to laugh at the dumb look on their faces as they slowly snapped out of their enchantment and looked around with dazed eyes in confusion. 

Once they saw where they were, and who they were with, understanding showed up on their faces. 

“Ah, sorry about that you guys,” yeonjun apologized. “I was helping hyuka out with his magic and had to amp it up a bit. I didnt mean for it to reach all the way over to where you both were.” he smiled at them genuinely, and he didnt need magic for them to immediately forgive him. 

“Its ok yeonjun-ssi. No harm done,” arin smiled cutely at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Is it wrong of yeonjun to secretly want to cut it off? She would look good with a short haircut anyways, so really he would be doing her a favor-

Doyoung waved his hand and turned back around, heading towards the front desk again. He was a man of few words, but yeonjun didnt mind. 

“I guess we will cut the studying short today?” a low soft voice said from behind arin. Yeonjun tried not to perk up or tremble in pleasure at the sound. 

Arin turned back around, too eager to respond. “Of course soobin-ssi! Thank you so much for helping me. Are we meeting again tomorrow? Its saturday so i was thinking in the morning if you are available.”

“Yeah, im fine with it,” soobin responded, giving her a gentle dimpled smile as she headed back to her table to gather her things. 

The library was silent again while she headed out and doyoung went to grab a stack of books and return them to the proper shelves. 

Soobin crossed his arms over his chest and stared at yeonjun the entire time, neither of them speaking. Once the coast was clear, he broke the silence. 

“That wasnt nice,” he simply said, chastising yeonjun even though he was older than soobin. 

“I dont know what you mean,” yeonjun said, smiling cutely at him. 

Soobin snorted, a snuff of air coming out of his lips at yeonjun’s ridiculousness. “Dont play dumb. You didnt have to use that much magic in the library just to help hyuka,” he accused him. Yeonjun continued to stare at him, neither confirming nor denying the statement. Soobin stared back.

Yeonjun slowly unfolded his legs and soobin slowly uncrossed his arms. They were at a stalemate. 

Yeonjun was pissed. Why didnt his magic ever work on soobin? Why was he so unbothered by his charms? Soobin has been the one boy that yeonjun really wished he could enchant, and he just so happened to have a tolerance so high he was practically immune. He already knows his enchantment did not work on beomgyu or taehyun because they are literally in love with each other so much they dont even have the time of day for yeonjun and his magic. And hyuka is immune because that's literally his own magic. So that leaves soobin, a talented rune caster and charms creator who can basically undo any magic that is around him. 

And the source of yeonjun’s endless pining. _For years._

Soobin eventually sighed, breaking eye contact and letting yeonjun get away with his childishness this time. He glanced over at hyuka, reaching down and ruffling his hair affectionately. Hueningkai laughed cutely and continued typing away at his phone to taehyun. 

“Come on, we might as well head over to the RA meeting together since we are both here,” he said, taking yeonjun’s hand in his and yanking up until yeonjun was on his feet and stumbling into him. 

Yeonjun looked up into soobin’s eyes, licking his lips and trying not to show emotion or what he was really feeling. Soobin was sturdy in front of him, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around his neck and kiss him. 

“Fine, but dont cry when they finally announce me as the head RA next semester,” yeonjun laughed with his nasally laugh, trying to cover up his momentary slip up. It was a stupid thing to say, but he was desperate.

“You mean when they announce me,” soobin corrected, rolling his eyes and turning to lead them out of the library. “Bye hyuka, see you later. Dont stay out too late,” he threw over his shoulder. Hueningkai waved bye as he played on his phone. 

Yeonjun let soobin drag him outside and to their dorm’s conference room where the weekly meeting was being held. Yeonjun couldnt hide a slight flush of his cheeks as he watched soobin still hold his hand while they walked. 

He blamed it on the heat. 

***

“And regarding the head RA position for next semester, i want you all to cast your votes by-”

_Boom, crash!_

“What the hell was that?” the current head RA, Joshua, said, his announcement being interrupted by a horrible explosion. 

Everybody was up in an instant and heading for the door to see what was going on. Yeonjun and soobin both looked at each other, and then followed the rest out the door. 

Joshua went up to woozi who was running down the hall. “What was that explosion?” he asked. 

Woozi huffed, as he slowed down. “Not completely sure, but i think the boiler room just burst,” he said. “Nobody come close until i confirm its ok to get near it. Evacuate the building just in case.” His magic involved mechanical items and tinkering, so he would be the best person to check this out. The other students however could be harmed, so joshua didnt ask further questions and nodded his head. 

“I need someone to evacuate the students outside, someone to call maintenance, and a few people to find out what the hell happened. Go!” he ordered. 

Immediately the RAs got to work, dividing the tasks and branching out. Yeonjun and soobin, as well as a few others, started to evacuate students, knocking on their doors and hitting the fire alarm. 

“The water pipes arent working!” someone yelled. Probably jeonghan, who was a hydromancer. He can manipulate water with his magic. 

“What do you mean they arent working?” soobin asked, yelling down the hall. The screech of the fire alarm was blaring and he could barely hear him. 

“They are frozen! I cant get water out to use my magic in case woozi needs help.” 

Soobin furrowed his brows in confusion. Yeonjun took a second to digest this information. It must have occurred to them at the same time who might have frozen the pipes. 

“God damn it lucas,” yeonjun muttered, spinning on his feet and heading up to his designated fourth floor. 

“Ill find jungwoo,” soobin called over to him, heading in the opposite direction. 

Yeonjun was grateful soobin was there with him. It was almost as if soobin could read his mind. They honestly worked so well together, and he never felt frustrated in soobin’s presence. 

He cracked his knuckles as he seethed. The entire place was heating up fast, going beyond the 90 degrees from outside. 

Lucas can run, but he cant hide. 

***

About 30 minutes went by when soobin ran into beomgyu heading to their room. 

“Hyung, why the hell is it so freaking hot in here?” beomgyu complained, catching soobin before he entered their room on the third floor. 

Soobin sighed, ruffling his sweaty hair. “The boiler room burst, and the water pipes are frozen. The thermostats are stuck on 100, so its going to be unbearable for a bit until we get things fixed. Have you seen jungwoo?” 

Beomgyu shook his head, then made a face as he wiped some sweat from the side of his face. “Yeah there is no way in hell im getting ready into leather pants in this heat. Im gonna go change at the sport’s club’s locker rooms.”

“Sorry i wont be able to see you play tonight, gyu,” soobin apologized. 

Beomgyu waved him off as he opened their door. “Dont worry about it. Please, try and get this fixed before the weekend. Im going to die from heat stroke by monday if this continues.”

Soobin chuckled and nodded. “Kay, have fun at the club tonight.”

“Wait,” beogmyu called out, stopping soobin from continuing down the hall. “Do you know where yeonjun hyung is? I need to borrow a belt.”

Soobin shrugged. “Check the fourth floor. That was the last place i saw him.”

He turned on his heel, trying to locate jungwoo. Thankfully, the boiler room didnt completely combust, and so it was safe for everyone to head back into the dorms...if they wanted to. It was so freaking hot in the building, and soobin was literally dying underneath his uniform he was wearing. RA’s have to wear a dress shirt and dress pants while on duty so they are easily recognized in case someone needs help. 

He continued his search for jungwoo.

***

“Pabo Yeonjun!” 

Yeonjun heard a familiar voice call for him, and he turned while making a face. 

“That’s hyung to you, you little brat,” he sneered at beomgyu. Beomgyu grinned at him cheekily. 

“Right, sorry. Pabo yeonjun-hyung,” beomgyu corrected with a laugh. “I need help.”

Yeonjun let it slide, only because he has more important things to do and not because he thinks beomgyu (as well as the other two maknaes) were adorable. 

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I need to borrow a belt for my outfit tonight. You got anything i could use?” beomgyu asked. 

This momentarily distracted yeonjun. He squealed in excitement, and grabbed beomgyu’s wrist, dragging him to his room. “You have come to the right person, gyu. I think i might have something for you.”

Twenty minutes later, beomgyu was heading off to go get changed and ready to perform tonight, and yeonjun was back on his mission to find and whoop Lucas’s ass. 

***

Many hours later, soobin could finally breathe a sigh of relief...somewhat. He managed to find jungwoo and get the pyromancer to heat up the pipes so the water was working again. Joshua and jeonghan managed to find maintenance before they left for the weekend, and right now they were fanning and cooling down the building. Unfortunately, it looks like the air conditioning and ventilation will be down all weekend, but at least they had fans and they could always open their windows. And he's pretty sure yeonjun is close to hunting down lucas so that he can be punished accordingly. 

Things were looking up...

He was walking down the hallway of the second floor, pulling at his sweaty dress shirt to help cool himself off, when he noticed a commotion up again. 

A small crowd was gathered around someone’s doorway, people arguing and acting strange. 

He furrowed his brows and headed over to check it out, but when he was within a few feet away, he knew immediately what the problem was.

Oh no. 

Oh no, oh no, oh no. 

Dread filled his lungs, along with the strong smell of aphrodisiac potion. He could feel it burning through his veins within seconds. He was right near the source of it, meaning everyone in this hallway will be affected the most and get the worst of it. 

They need to close it off, and right away. 

He pushed through the crowd, using his tall stature and bigger build to his advantage for once. When he got into the front of the room, his eyes widened. 

Yeonjun was standing there, holding lucas by his collar with a snarl on his face while chenle and jisung high fived over their potion, which was spreading toxic fumes everywhere.

“What the hell?” soobin said, immediately gaining the attention of the four people in the room. 

“Whoops,” chenle said. He was an alchemist, and always experimenting with his potions and whatnot. Usually they were harmless, but this time he drew a line. 

“Found him,” yeonjun breathed heavily, indicating he located lucas. That was now the least of soobin’s problems. 

The room was getting hot, his pulse was skyrocketing, and oh no, he really wanted to push everyone else out of this room, lock it up, and have his way with yeonjun like he’s been craving for years. 

That idea didnt sound half bad...what would his name sound like with yeonjun screaming it on his lips? 

No, focus, he’s got to get this under control.

“Yeonjun,” he said the older’s name painfully. “We have to get everybody out of here and contain the potion.”

Yeonjun was watching soobin, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed and sweaty. Soobin wasnt quite sure what that look meant, but for some reason he kind of felt like prey under yeonjun’s gaze. 

This only turned him on even more. 

“Yeonjun,” soobin half whispered half whined out his name. 

Yeonjun sucked in a big breath (big mistake) and tried to shake his head clear. “Right, yeah, we have to get everybody out of here.” 

Soobin sighed with relief when yeonjun seemed to snap out of it. He was probably the only one (besides lucas, chenle, and jisung) who had the worst of the potion’s effects. Soobin can manage with that. They can get through this unscathed…

Right?

Immediately, the both of them sprang into action. It was already too late for the people on the second floor, but they can somehow lessen the potion’s effects for everyone else in the building. 

Yeonjun brought out his phone, immediately dialing hoshi to tell him to lock the entire place down. Nobody is allowed to leave and nobody can enter. 

Soobin started casting runes all over the place. He cant risk other people opening their windows and letting the potion contaminate the entire campus. It would literally be a blood bath if that were to happen. 

Unfortunately he had a major hard on right now, but he guesses it was nothing compared to what yeonjun must be going through. 

Yeonjun got off the phone and began heading to the intercom to send a message out to everyone. Soobin reached forward, holding on to his wrist to stop him for a second. 

That was a huge mistake, and it took everything in his control not to slam yeonjun against the wall right here and now and have his way with him in front of everyone. 

“Hyung, are you sure you’re going to be ok? You got hit the most with the potion, and no offense, but you look god damn gorgeous and fuckable and everyone is going to be trying to tear your clothes off.” it would seem this potion also prevents anyone from filtering their words, because soobin totally didnt mean to say it like that. 

Yeonjun leaned in to soobin, desperate for some kind of touch or contact from the younger boy. He usually wants soobin pretty bad on a good day, and now he wants the other boy about a million times more. 

Soobin slowly backed yeonjun up against the wall to get out of the way of people coming down the hall. The chaos had started, and he was sure that everyone in the building was affected heavily by the potion already. There was nothing they could do except damage control. 

Soobin was momentarily giving in to his urges, trapping yeonjun against the wall still even though the other students had already passed by. He couldnt help but put his thigh between yeonjun’s legs and his hands on his waist. 

Yeonjun whimpered at that, his eyes trailing to soobin’s lips. He was feverish and so so desperate for relief. He couldn't help but grind on soobin’s thigh, gripping the front of his shirt in the process to help chase that friction he wanted to feel. 

“Yeonjun,” soobin whispered, his lips slowly getting closer. Yeonjun eagerly lifted his chin to meet him halfway, letting his hot breath escape his lips as he tried to rub faster on soobin’s thigh. 

Somehow, some way, soobin got a hold of his emotions slightly, and backed away. Yeonjun growled out in frustration, impossibly needy. But then he also tried to clear his head slightly. He almost let soobin fuck him in the hallway in front of everyone. They were supposed to be the responsible ones, dammit! 

“Shit, you’re right. Im not ok, but i will manage,” yeonjun said hoarsely. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and adjusted himself in his pants. Soobin’s eyes flicked down, not missing the motion or the huge bulge that was deadly obvious. 

Normally yeonjun would be an embarrassed mess or blushing like crazy, but the potion took away all his shame. It was obvious many people were feeling the same things, and he could tell soobin was just as hard as him. 

“Maybe you should lay low while we deal with this. You got hit with the potion the most, and on top of that everybody is always trying to get in your pants on a daily basis, so this cant be safe for you,” soobin said, frustration laced in his voice. And was that a hint of jealousy? Yeonjun was probably imagining it. 

“After i make an announcement and try to get my fourth floor under control,” yeonjun promised, turning on his heel with all of the willpower he possessed. Each time he walked a step further from soobin, he felt like he was going to die. He craved soobin’s natural vanilla scent and he wanted so badly to cling to the younger boy and never let go. 

Soobin gulped, watching with a physical ache in his chest as yeonjun sped away to the upper floor. Then he smacked his cheeks to get him to focus and started casting runes again. He had to battle his way down the hall, people running rampant around him. They were making out, banging on doors to get inside, and basically causing total destruction. A few people pawed and grabbed at him, begging to help them some of the pent up sexual tension. And soobin considered it, he honestly did. Because he was also one of the few that got hit with the potion pretty bad, not as bad as yeonjun, but still worse than everyone else in the building, and he was needy and horny as well. 

But the thought of having mindless sex with anyone but yeonjun made bile rise to his throat, and that was enough to keep him sane and not give in. yes, soobin was hopelessly in love with yeonjun, and he didnt want anyone else touching him. 

So with a bit of force that he really didnt feel sorry for, he yanked his arm harshly away from the other students and hurried on his way. 

***

Soobin could hear the intercom crackle and he looked up at a speaker after finishing sealing the first floor’s windows. 

_“Hello everyone, this is your dorm’s fourth floor and future head RA, Choi Yeonjun,”_ a smooth voice sounded on the sound system throughout the floors of the building. _“It would seem that the effects of the aphrodisiac potion will not wear off for another 7 hours. Everyone in this dorm has been affected and contaminated. It is best to try and keep calm in this current situation. We are now under heavy lockdown. I repeat we are under heavy lockdown. No student is allowed to leave the building, and no one is allowed to enter in order to prevent the spread of the potion to the rest of the campus. You are not allowed to open the windows or doors, and you are not allowed to start any electrical appliances to further spread the potion throughout the building until we get it under control. This is going to be a heavy quarantine, so I advise you all to stay where you are and do not venture out into the halls. I repeat, you must stay where you are. Please try and separate from each other as best you can, and stay in different rooms with minimum people. We will keep you further updated. Thank you.”_

Soobin snorted at that. Typical of yeonjun to declare war any chance he gets. He already considers himself the head RA for next semester, and the results or voting didnt even happen yet. 

He was also thankful that yeonjun seemed to make it to the intercom in one piece. He was killing himself with worry over the fact that anyone could literally push yeonjun to the ground and have their way with him, and he probably most likely wont resist if the potion was strong enough to cloud his mind. 

That made soobin grit his teeth and become increasingly possessive. 

He has to find yeonjun just to make sure he’s okay…

Is what he is telling himself. And not because of the fact that yeonjun was his and his only. 

***

Soobin climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, heading straight for the end of the hallway where yeonjun’s single bedroom was located. 

A few people were knocking on the door, which pissed him off to an alarming degree. It would seem yeonjun took his advice and decided to lay low, hiding out in his room. The fact that people were knocking on it and trying to break it down meant that he was in there. 

He thinks the fuck not. 

He stomped down the hall with new fervor, pushing through the few people near yeonjun’s door and barricading it with his tall body. 

“Can i help you guys?” he asked, almost hissing at them between his teeth. 

“We uh...just needed to see yeonjun hyung for something,” one of them said, trying to get around soobin. 

“He’s not available now. Go find a different RA,” soobin told them coldly. 

“But we know he’s in there!” another one moaned in frustration. 

“You heard the announcement, please return to your rooms until further instructions,” soobin said, lifting his lip in hatred at this person. This wasnt like him, he knows this. Usually he was kind and caring towards everyone, no matter how frustrating the situation. 

But this is not something he will take lightly. He loves yeonjun too much to let this happen. 

“But-” another argued. 

“Listen to me closely. You will go back to your room and try to contain yourself, maybe take a cold shower or something, and you will do it without arguing further. Otherwise, i will lock you into your room with one of my runes and then you will have no way of coming out until i free you. Does that sound like something you want?” 

Two of them sighed, shaking their heads. “Yeah, sorry man. You’re right. Cmon lets go,” one of them grabbed the first person’s arm, yanking them back. 

Soobin sighed with relief, and then watched them walk away. He turned towards yeonjun’s door, frowning at it. He needs to cast a rune on here to make sure nobody else can try to get in. curse yeonjun and his damn enchanting abilities! And just his beautiful face in general! 

He finished the spell and then turned the knob, slowly opening it to make sure yeonjun was ok and not dying from heat stroke or something. It was kind of dark in there, but the lights from the hallway illuminated it enough for soobin to see yeonjun on his bed. 

Soobin immediately felt better, all the worry and pent up anger leaving him knowing that his precious hyung was ok now. 

“Hey hyung, i just came to check on you-” he started to say, but then paused once he realized what was happening. 

Yeonjun was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread and his hand fisting roughly on his large dick. It was leaking precum down the side and all over his hand. His lips were parted in an o and wet moans that sounded like soobin’s name were leaving his lips. 

It was definitely soobin’s name on his tongue. 

Yeonjun came with a cry, moaning soobin’s name and watching the other boy at the door shamelessly with lust filled eyes. 

This scene will forever be burned into soobin’s memory. 

There was no going back now. He will no longer control himself. He will no longer hold himself back for what he so obviously has wanted. 

Soobin quietly clicked the door shut behind him, the spell making sure they will never be disturbed. He is now locked in a room with yeonjun, the potion, and no desire to leave the entire night. 

Yeonjun panted, watching soobin walk over and sit next to him on the edge of the bed. He watched yeonjun come down from his orgasm, and patiently waited for him to make the next move. After a minute, yeonjun finally spoke up. 

"Won't you help me? Please?" Yeonjun begged, shifting on the bed and crawling closer to soobin. His dress shirt was falling off one shoulder, and his eyes glazed with lust and need. Soobin swallowed, his eyes roaming all over the older boy, unsure of where to focus. 

Shit, he was gorgeous, beyond beautiful. And no, that was not because of yeonjun's magic. Soobin has a strong tolerance against it. This was purely his feelings for yeonjun breaking the careful wall he had crafted long ago. He didn't want to be like everyone else. He didn't want to be enamored with yeonjun just because of his looks and effects. 

It was that strong desire to be different that caused him to fall impossibly in love with his hyung. Why he deserved yeonjun more than anyone else. Because soobin saw past the flirty gestures, the erotic words, and sexually appealing features that others often define yeonjun as. Yeonjun was so much more than that.

And Soobin was a greedy man.

He wanted more than what was on the outside. More than what yeonjuns magic as an enchanter granted him. Soobin wanted what was underneath. He wanted yeonjun to strip himself down to the bones and bare his soul for him. He wanted everything yeonjun had to offer, and beyond that. He will settle for no less.

So with a smile that rivaled an angel's, soobin leaned closer to yeonjun, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Help you with what?" He asked innocently with his dimpled smile. But do not be fooled. Soobin was merely a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

Yeonjun pouted, obviously not falling for soobins innocent act. For some reason, that turned soobin on even more. He can be himself with yeonjun, no holding back. The potion was raging through their bodies, and they needed relief so bad. 

"I don't like getting off on my own," yeonjun complained. "I want you to help me," he demanded. 

Soobin was happy to oblige. After all, he was a responsible student. How could he ignore another when they are in need? 

So he reached over and placed his hand on yeonjun's still hardened dick, feeling it twitch in anticipation and making yeonjun gasp. His dark dress pants were still on, only the fly undone. It would seem Yeonjun was in such a hurry that he didn't even pull his pants down to fully free himself. He must have been burning up so much that he used his other hand to try and unbutton his dress shirt and take it off, but only succeeded in getting some of the buttons undone and his shirt half off his shoulder. 

For some reason, yeonjun looked incredibly hot like this, dick peeking past the unzipped fly and his shirt hanging off his delicate shoulders. His face was flushed and his hair was sweaty. He let out small pants of hot breath as he waited for soobin to _do_ something. 

Soobin was aching so bad. He needed yeonjun, and he needed him _right now._ This need went beyond lust, beyond infatuation. He felt it down to the core. 

Taking yeonjuns cock in his hand, he began to pump slowly, using the drying cum and the newly forming precum to help smooth his hand over the shaft and make it so much more pleasurable. Yeonjun released a low moan from his throat that went straight to soobins dick, making him so much harder and desperate to release himself from the confines of his own dress pants. 

"Mmm, just like that soobinnie, god your hand feels amazing, better than I imagined," yeonjun said, bucking his hips up slightly for more friction. Soobin took that as his sign to fist him harder, increasing his rhythm. 

"You imagined me doing this to you?" Soobin asked, a bit breathless. He was getting off on watching yeonjun looking fucked out. And he was determined to hear more of yeonjun's beautiful noises. 

_"Yes,"_ yeonjun gasped out when soobin rubbed his thumb over his tip, stroking down a bit harder. He braced his hands behind him on the bed and spread his legs a little more for soobin, as much as his open pants would let him. Then he started thrusting up into soobins hand desperately. "I imagined you and I doing so many dirty things together." 

Between soobins pumping and his thrusts, yeonjun finally crossed over the edge once more, his voice cracking on a moan while his cum spurted all over soobin's hand and his own pants. His chest heaved deeply and he looked at soobin with lidded eyes. 

The heated look from yeonjun added to the pornographic moans he just heard on top of the aphrodisiac effects all made soobin finally unravel. With shaky fingers, he began to unbutton his own pants, desperate to free himself. That seemed to snap yeonjun out of his second post-orgasm haze, because soon he was on his knees on the floor in front of soobin, stopping soobin from unbuttoning his slacks. 

"Yeonjun, I need to relieve myself right now, so move-" soobin growled, the sound sending shivers down yeonjuns back and making him go semi hard once again.

"I know you didn't come yet. Let me-" yeonjun began to say, shoving soobins hands out of the way and taking over. Soobin whined a bit at not being able to free himself, but a second later he shut up. 

Yeonjun easily unsnapped the button to his slacks, smoothing his hands up soobin's thighs and spreading them a little wider, and then he leaned his head in closer between soobin's legs. He kissed the bulge that was there, and flicked his gaze up to soobin's. Soobin was staring down at him, his cute bunny lips slightly parted and sweat trickling down his neck. 

Yeonjun smirked. 

Then he leaned closer and gripped the zipper between his front teeth, pulling it slowly down, all the while not breaking eye contact with soobin. 

Soobin felt like he was hyperventilating. Yeonjun was literally unzipping his pants with his teeth. Oh god, why was that so fucking hot? 

Yeonjun got all the way down the fly, and then he released the zipper from his teeth. His hands reached up to soobin's waistband and he yanked. Soobin got the message, easily helping him slide his slacks off him and letting them pool at his ankles. Then came his boxers, and he groaned and sighed loudly now that he was finally free from the confines of his clothes. His dick was straight and raging, precum leaking at the top uncontrollably. Yeonjun finally removed his gaze from soobins eyes so that he could take in the sight in front of him. He licked his lips, eager to start. 

"Mmm I knew you were big, but I didn't think you would be _this_ big," he hummed with a pleased look on his face. 

Soobin furrowed his brows. "is that going to be a problem later?" He asked worriedly. 

Yeonjun scoffed, almost like he was offended. "Problem? This is far from a problem, this is the best thing to ever happen to me. I want every inch of your cock fucking into me relentlessly. Challenge accepted," he declared, glaring up at soobin as he leaned in and swirled his tongue around soobin's tip. 

Soobin moaned, reaching out and gripping yeonjuns hair immediately. He was beyond sensitive, and he honestly thinks he is going to come any second. Yeonjun got to work, taking the entire tip into his mouth and holding it there for a few seconds to warm soobin up. Then he went deeper, engulfing more of him until he could feel soobin at the back of his throat. Soobins grip on his hair tightened, he was trying so hard not to fuck right into yeonjun's mouth without permission. He was determined to hold on for as long as he could to let yeonjun have his way with him. 

Yeonjun began to bob his head, swallowing the tip around his throat every now and then and swirling his tongue back and forth. Soobins eyes fluttered half shut in pleasure and he didn't hold back the sounds that were escaping his throat. This only spurred yeonjun on some more, quickening his pace, switching back and forth from sucking hard enough to hollow out his cheeks, and licking up the shaft. Whatever didn't fit in his mouth, he used his hand to help him. Soobin could soon start to feel a familiar and aching warmth build up, and finally he wasn't going to hold it back any longer. 

He opened his eyes and looked down to let yeonjun know that he was close, but the erotic image in front of him caused him to lose all words. Yeonjun's pretty pouty lips were red and swollen and stretched so beautifully around his cock, and within a split second he was letting out a loud noise and coming in yeonjuns mouth and down his throat. Yeonjun made a muffled sound of surprise, but worked at trying to swallow it all. Soobin really came hard, and soon yeonjun's mouth was filling up with his cum faster than he could swallow, and some of it dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin. 

Yeonjun finally popped off, rubbing his chin with his shirt sleeve and grinning while coughing a bit. Soobin fell backwards on the bed, exhausted and breathing heavily, his shirt sticking to him from sweating. He still didn't take it off of him. Yeonjun stood up, staring down at soobin with a lazy and arrogant smile on his lips. Soobin looked back at him, a glassy look to his eyes while he tried to come back from his high. 

"I didn't think I was _that_ good at sucking dick," he snickered, unbuttoning his shirt and kicking his pants off finally. 

"The best," soobin said harshly, not even bothered at yeonjuns cocky attitude. Yeonjun deserved to brag. 

"Hmm, I will have to suck you off more often then," he said thoughtfully as he leaned over and began undressing soobin. Soobin lay there limply, letting yeonjun do what he wanted. He managed to get his entire dress shirt unbuttoned and it flapped open revealing the rest of his upper body. Soobin slipped his arms out and just layed on top of his shirt, not bothering to move yet. 

_"Please,"_ soobin said on a whine. He watched as yeonjun admired his body from above him, hunger evident in his eyes. It made soobin flush all over. Nobody has ever looked at him like that before. Yeonjun then reached down and began to run his hands all over his chest and across his abdomen, feeling soobin flex from the touch. 

"God, you are even more gorgeous than I could have ever hoped for," yeonjun sighed happily. He can't wait to feel this body on top of him, caging him in as soobin had his way with him. He was getting giddy at the thought. 

Soobin smirked. "Glad you like it, now come here, I've waited long enough to have you." 

Yeonjun's heart melted at that, and he nodded while biting his bottom lip. But first he needed something important. He walked over to his desk and grabbed the bottle of lube. He frowned at it, noting it was only about a third full. If this night went as well as yeonjun hoped, then they were going to run out fast. 

He will worry about that later though. 

He walked back over to soobin who pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch yeonjuns every move. 

Yeonjun tossed the bottle on top of soobins stomach. "Normally I would prep myself and make you watch, but right now I need to feel your long fingers fucking my ass and stretching me big enough to take a pounding from that huge dick of yours." 

Soobin grew completely hard just from that, and yeonjun smiled sweetly when he saw. Then he walked over to soobin and climbed slowly on top, bracing his knees on either side of soobins hips and spreading his legs wide. Soobin couldn't take it anymore, he leaned up impulsively and kissed yeonjun hard on the mouth, the need to taste him too great. Yeonjun kissed back, resting his hand on soobins shoulder and melting into him. They were both burning up, their skin incredibly hot to the touch. Soobin licked yeonjuns lips, and yeonjun immediately opened up for him. Then he licked inside, thrusting his tongue in and out repeatedly for several minutes. 

Finally, soobin ended the kiss on a gasp and took the bottle of lube, putting some on his fingers, warming it up a bit so that it was more comfortable for yeonjun. Then he reached behind yeonjun and inserted one finger into his hole, testing how tight he was. Yeonjun groaned at that, flexing a bit and bracing his other hand on soobins shoulder for more leverage. He leaned down, kissing soobin's collarbone and neck to distract himself as soobin began finger fucking him. 

A minute later, soobin inserted another, beginning to stretch him up and going deeper. Yeonjun gasped at that, letting out soft whimpers that sounded so pretty. 

"What? Does that feel good?" Soobin asked, entering another and speeding up his rhythm. 

"Y-yes, you know it does- ah!" Yeonjun stuttered, his breath hitching when soobin curled his fingers slightly and came close to his prostate. 

Soobin hummed with satisfaction when he purposely barely touched the spot again, slowly torturing yeonjun as well as himself. Yeonjun circled his hips in desperation, needing soobin to go deeper. Soobin held his hip with one hand, the touch feeling like fire on yeonjun's skin. Yeonjun growled out in frustration, glaring at soobin directly in the eyes. 

"I think I'm ready enough, now get going and fuck me like I know you've always wanted to," yeonjun said shamelessly. 

Soobin removed his hand, yeonjun immediately whining in frustration at the loss. He grinded a bit on soobin, needing some form of friction, like _right now._

Soobin took both sides of yeonjun's hips and began to position them. Yeonjun's heart was pounding in anticipation, his thighs quivering with the exertion of trying to keep himself kneeling above soobin. And then he finally got what he's always wanted. 

Soobin took his cock and slowly lowered yeonjun onto it, hissing between his teeth at the warmth that began to wrap around his tip. He took his time, not wanting to hurt yeonjun, caring too much for the boy above him. 

He panted hard as he entered another inch of himself in, sweat dripping down the sides of his face, and glistening on both of their bodies making everything sticky and uncomfortable. He didn't care though, he just wanted every inch of yeonjun to touch him regardless of what state they were in. Yeonjun already looked dazed and fucked out, and he didn't even get all the way in yet, the older boy sucking his bottom lip into his teeth as he tried to keep in his moans. 

It was proving to be difficult for soobin to get all the way in as quickly as he wanted, his arms straining to hold yeonjun up while his dick was halfway in. "Hey, you're pretty tense, relax for me yeonjunnie," he said softly, rubbing comforting circles into yeonjun's skin. 

Yeonjun released his bottom lip with a smirk. "I'm not tense, maybe I'm just that tight for you," he said confidently, trying to wink adorably while swirling his hips a bit to help soobin get all the way in. Soobin dug his fingers into his skin with an iron grip, trying to resist fucking into yeonjun right then and there. 

He slowly sank in deeper, letting out low moans from his throat at how wonderful yeonjun felt, his cock twitching inside the other boy. "Don't take this the wrong way, I am by no means insinuating anything, but I thought you would've been a little looser." He grunted, going in deeper. Almost there. 

Yeonjun snorted, caressing his fingers up until they cupped soobins cheeks and they were staring at each other intensely. "If anyone else heard that, they would think you are calling me a whore," he laughed lightly. 

Soobins eyes widened in panic, momentarily forgetting his predicament down below. His grip on yeonjun tightened even more, most likely leaving bruises. "I would never call you a whore! Please don't misunderstand," he begged. "I just figured since you are so popular and everyone absolutely loves you and worships you, you would have a choice of any person you wanted. So I figured, you know, you weren't lacking in the love department, you get me?" He really honestly would've expected yeonjun to have at least _one_ partner here at college these past few years. 

Yeonjun bent down, kissing him passionately on the lips. Soobin kissed back, although he wasn't as into it while he still had panic coursing through his veins at the horrible way he worded his question just now. 

"No, I didn't date anyone if that's what you are trying to ask me," yeonjun whispered against his lips, frustrated that soobin wasn't kissing him as roughly as he wanted. "And I didn't have sex with anyone either." 

Soobin blinked at yeonjun, shock on his face. "What- but- why?" He spluttered stupidly. Nobody wanted yeonjun? That's _impossible._

Yeonjun smiled appreciatively as he guessed soobins thoughts. The way soobin looked at him made him feel pretty, even though he already knew he was. Still, it meant a lot more when just _soobins_ attention was on him and him only. 

"Because I didn't want any of them. It's no secret that I love sex and everything that goes on behind closed doors, but I don't want just a mindless fuck. Although I will admit sometimes school stressed me out enough where I considered it." He chuckled at that. "But I just settled for pleasuring myself at night," he sighed dramatically, his hot breath hitting soobin's lips. He sank down onto soobin even more, until soobin was completely in to the hilt. They both groaned in pleasure at that, and soobin kept very still while he waited for yeonjun to adjust completely. 

Yeonjun took one of his hands off soobins cheeks and trailed it down to soobin's chest, swirling it around playfully. He looked at soobin with a pout on his lips. 

"I have a confession," yeonjun announced to soobin. "Promise you won't think lowly of me, ok?" 

Soobin nodded his head, swallowing even though his throat was dry. "I could never think lowly of you. You know that," he promised. 

Yeonjun leaned forward, making the cock inside him move a bit and he let out a hot gasp from between his teeth. Then he spoke softly into soobins ear.

"It's true, I've never slept with anyone at university. But I'm always secretly so horny around you, always thinking such slutty thoughts day and night. How amazing it would be if you fucked me whenever you wanted, anywhere." 

Soobin's dick grew harder at the confession, if that was even possible. 

"But we are just friends," yeonjun whispered sadly, thinking of the girl from earlier. And so many other people who fawn over soobin, grabbing his attention. Yeonjun leaned in where their lips were just brushing each other, so soobin can feel as well as hear his next words. "I've thought about it since the day I met you. What would it feel like to be only yours? To be touched by only you? To be your personal slut." 

"My what?" Soobin squeaked out. 

Yeonjun swirled his hips, ready to get going. "Mmm I want to be a slut, just for _you_ though and nobody else. I want to do all kinds of nasty and dirty things with you, things that would make our parents gasp in horror if they ever found out." He bounced a little bit on soobin as he said this, starting a rhythm. "But we are just f-friends," he gasped out against soobin's lips, moaning a bit at the friction between them. 

Soobin had wide eyes and was shocked at the confession, his heart swelling with unbelievable love and hope that yeonjun feels the same way about him that he's felt all this time. But then something registered in his sex and lust filled brain. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at yeonjun’s last sentence. Then he nipped yeonjun's bottom lip a little harshly. "We are more than just friends, and you damn well know it," he growled out. 

Soobin thrusted up roughly, choosing to take over. He slammed yeonjun up and down on his cock so hard and aggressively that yeonjun could swear his teeth rattled a bit. He braced his hands back on soobins shoulders and began to ride him with desperation. 

"Do _friends_ fuck each other's brains out?" Soobin snapped. He rolled his hips under yeonjun, making him feel every inch inside. Yeonjun moaned at that, his eyes fluttering half shut. 

"Sometimes," yeonjun answered him, making soobin get more frustrated. Why can't this stupid beautiful boy see how much he loves him? 

So soobin decided to switch positions. He sat up straighter and moved so yeonjun was on his back on the bed, all the while still thrusting into him. Yeonjun squealed while wrapping his long dancer's legs around soobin's waist, spreading his thighs so soobin could fit more comfortably between them.

"How about now? Do you still think we are _friends_ when I do this?" Soobin asked, hitting yeonjun's prostate mercilessly. 

Yeonjun let out a cry, his eyes getting misty with how much it felt good. He wrapped his arms around soobin's neck, hanging on for dear life while he let soobin pump into him, each snap of his hips hitting his own and making him go deeper and deeper. 

"Am I considered a good _friend_ if I imagine fucking into this tight little hole daily while watching you come undone?" Soobin unhooked yeonjuns arms around his neck while he sat up, kneeling slightly in-between yeonjun's legs and gripping his thighs. He lifted the other boy up so that he could slam into him better, his breath coming out in pants. His gaze lingered on where they were connected, enjoying the view of his cock sliding in and out of yeonjun's hole as he swiveled his hips a few times and aimed right for yeonjun's sensitive spot. Yeonjun's cock bobbed back and forth with the force, angry and red and leaking precum everywhere once more. 

The idea of yeonjun being his own little slut appealed to him in more ways than he cared to admit. He was perverted, he knows. But he wanted to see Yeonjun like this everyday, all spread out and pretty just for him. Only he can see Yeonjun like this, his face and body flushed, his hair a mess, his eyes misty with unshed tears of pleasure. He just wanted to be with yeonjun, okay? 

"We aren’t _friends,_ yeonjun. We aren’t just casual lovers. I won't settle for that. I want all of you, or nothing, do you understand me?" He gritted between teeth. He was close, but he will hang on a few seconds longer. He won't come into yeonjun until he has a definite answer. 

Yeonjun nodded, his eyes squeezed shut as soobin was relentless on his hole. 

"Words yeonjun. And I want to see what you look like as I fuck you out," soobin whined cutely, desperate to release. 

"Y-yes, ok! I get it, we aren't friends! You have me, all of me, alright? Now let me come, dammit!" Yeonjun growled out with frustration, opening his eyes and glaring at soobin. 

Soobin gave him a sweet smile, reaching forward and wrapping a tight fist around yeonjun's aching cock. Then he thrusted a few times as he pumped, and they both came apart with very loud and erotic moans. They kept eye contact as they did it, not wanting to miss the opportunity of seeing each other looking fucked out and wrecked. Yeonjun came with his lips parted, his cum spurting all over between him and soobin and especially on his chest and stomach. Soobin came inside yeonjun, his muscles tight as he shot round after round for several seconds. He was moaning yeonjun's name, the whole hall probably able to hear him...if they were paying attention. Which they weren't. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to yeonjun on the bed. Yeonjun made a face as his cum leaked out of his ass and all over on the sheets under him. But he was too blissfully limp to do anything about it. 

"I don't want to be friends with you," soobin finally whispered hoarsely, reaching for yeonjun's hand to intertwine their fingers. "I love you too much for things to be casual." 

Yeonjun let out a small sob at that. "I love you too," he whispered back. 

Soobin let out a huff of breath, almost like it was a snort. "Good," he said. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, just listening to the shouts, moans, and people running and yelling outside the door. They should do something about this, try to get things back into order. But for the moment, neither one of them cared, the potion still raging through the both of them. 

"Fuck, I'm hard again," soobin complained. 

Yeonjun laughed. "Thank God, because I'm hard again too. I literally have already masterbated two times before you arrived, and I just came three times with you. I'm literally so fucking _horny,"_ he said with a cute growl of frustration. 

"Well, let me help with that," soobin smirked, getting up and gripping yeonjuns waist. He picked up yeonjun immediately and flipped him over on his stomach. Yeonjun would never admit it, but the fact that soobin can toss him around effortlessly majorly turned him on. His dick hardened again and was trapped between his stomach and the sheets. He was totally going to have to change them once they were done. 

Soobin entered back into him, both of them sighing in relief. Then he began to thrust, gripping the bottom of yeonjun's left leg and lifting it up so he could get a new and better angle. He fucked him somewhat sideways, and yeonjun was loving every minute of it. 

"Deeper soobin," yeonjun begged, trying to meet him at his pace. 

Soobin obeyed him, railing him so hard that his pelvis grinded into yeonjun, and yeonjun could feel his balls slap against his skin. The side of yeonjun's face was smashed into the sheets, high pitched cries leaving his lips as he was being pounded into the mattress. 

"Tell me again," soobin whispered between his pants. Yeonjun immediately knew what he meant. 

"I love you," yeonjun said, his voice caught in his throat. 

Then they were both coming once more, this time neither holding back in order to prolong the moment. They have the rest of the night and many more days to do that. 

***

"I heard shower sex is very dangerous, but I'm willing to take the risk," yeonjun said, hanging on for dear life while soobin fucked him against the wet tile wall literally not an hour later from their previous three rounds. 

He could hear the squelches of soobins cock thrusting in and out of him over the sound of the water spraying on them. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as soobin hit his sensitive spot again and again. He tried to bounce a little bit on soobins cock, but soobin had him trapped against the wall with his hips and thighs, so all yeonjun could do was cling to him like a koala and take it. 

"God you feel amazing," soobin moaned, licking yeonjuns neck and collarbone. He sucked a few hickeys onto him, scraping his teeth over his pulse and jaw. Yeonjun liked that a lot. He liked having soobins lips all over him. 

Yeonjun was close and soobin knew it. He wrapped a fist around yeonjun, and then slammed him against the wall several more times. Yeonjun was about to scream, but lurched forward and sank his teeth into soobins shoulder instead, muffling it. 

Soobin released again, not even bothered by the fact that yeonjun was about to break skin and possibly leave a harsh bite mark on him. Yeonjun's walls clenching him was way more pleasurable at the moment. 

Yeonjun released his teeth, breathing so hard. He saw the angry red mark he left on soobin and immediately realized what he did. 

"Shit, soobinnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite down that hard, and I've been trying to hold it in all night but you just felt so damn good and-" 

Soobin reached forward, smoothing back yeonjun's wet blonde hair. "Shh, it's ok. I didn't mind." 

Yeonjun was still wrapped around him, and soobin's cock was still buried inside him, semi hard. It was amazing how soobin was still able to keep up with yeonjuns needs, especially since yeonjun got hit by most of the aphrodisiac. 

"B-but, now you are going to think I'm weird, and I'm so embarrassed right now," yeonjun sniffled a little, mostly because he's got water all over his face, but also because he was a little emotional now that he was outed. Its been his secret for a very long time. No one else knows. 

Soobin chuckled, nuzzling yeonjuns neck and kissing his cool cheek from the shower water. "I don't think it's weird. I think it's hot as fuck how you have a biting kink. You can bite me as much as you want." 

Yeonjun felt like crying. Soobin was so incredibly sweet, and caring, and tall, and can fuck really good, and has the cutest dimples and eyes, and yeonjun was just overwhelmed at the moment, probably from the potion more than anything but also because of just how much he freaking loves soobin and how relieved he is to actually be loved back equally as much. Like, that feeling is just incomparable to anything else in the entire world. 

So he did, in fact, end up crying. 

Which freaked soobin the hell out. He thought he did something wrong. So he carefully set yeonjun down and wiped away some of the water droplets and tears from his cheeks. 

"Why are you crying, beautiful? Did I hurt you? Were we going at it too roughly?" 

Soobin's genuine worry and caring demeanor made yeonjuns heart ache even more. He hugged soobin tight, burying his face in his chest and letting the water from the shower run over the both of them. Soobin wrapped his arms around him, combing his fingers through the back of his hair gently. 

"No, the sex is amazing. I'm just so glad I found you in my life. Also my dick is still unbelievably hard, god I hate this potion," he sobbed some more. Actually, it was more of whiny complaining, but yeah. 

Soobin snorted. "Want to fuck me next? It might help a bit to thrust into something rather than just my hand or lips," he said thoughtfully. 

Yeonjun looked up at soobin, his face contorted in desperate need. Yes, soobin is also very needy from the aphrodisiac, but yeonjun got hit with it twice as hard as any of them, so of course soobin is going to help him in any way he can. Plus god, his lust and thirst for yeonjun was literally insatiable. He doesn't think he will ever get enough. 

"To the bed, now," yeonjun rasped out. He shut off the water and soobin stepped out to grab them towels, his movements rushed. He was just as horny as yeonjun still.

"Plus I honestly think I will slip and die in this shower," yeonjun noted, also stepping out and walking into a waiting towel that soobin was holding up. He giggled while soobin dried off his hair with another towel, shaking his head to get the strands out of his eyes. 

No sooner than 10 minutes later, yeonjun was ready to line his dick up to soobin's ass, the younger boy already prepped with lube and stretched to accommodate the fucking he was about to get. Soobins hands were braced on the headboard and wall, his back to yeonjun. He was thrumming with excitement, desperate to have yeonjun in him this time. 

Yeonjun brushed his lips up his spine and over his shoulder, his hands gripping soobins ass and spreading them a bit. He kissed the back of his neck as he began to sink in, soobin letting out a small squeal as yeonjun bottomed out quickly. 

Yeonjun massaged soobin's ass as he started to set a steady rhythm for the both of them.

Soobin snorted out a snuff of air, throwing his head back onto yeonjun's shoulder as he relished in the feel of yeonjun scraping his walls. "You are such a pervert," he gasped out. 

He could feel yeonjun smirk against his skin. "I've always loved this ass of yours. You have a nice ass." 

"Yeah I do," soobin laughed arrogantly, circling his hips just to tease yeonjun. 

That drove yeonjun crazy, and soon his mind was fogged up with his lust for soobin again. He started ramming into soobin with force, causing the other boy to bend back over and brace the wall once more. Yeonjun was practically feral, wrapping one of his arms around soobin's middle and holding him tight to his body as he plowed into him from behind. 

"H-harder yeonjun," soobin moaned, loving every second of it. 

"Shit soobin, you feel so tight, this is just what I needed," yeonjun said between gritted teeth. He was sweating again, and soobin's cute little high pitched moans was practically music to his ears. 

"I w-want you to leave m-marks," soobin said as he trembled. Yeonjun was going impossibly deep, searching for the right spot. He knows he's close to it. 

Shit, that just made yeonjun even more hard, and he bit down on the back of soobin's shoulder while thrusting into him at different angles. He reached his other hand around to grip soobin, thumbing the tip and fisting him, his hands getting sticky again from soobin’s precum. He released his teeth from soobin's skin, licking the sore spot to try and soothe it. Soobins cock twitched at that.

"Does my biting kink thrill you?" Yeonjun asked, scraping his teeth lightly across his skin. 

"M-maybe," soobin admitted. "Or I j-just like the fact that you only do it to me. I'm possessive and shit. Now keep g-going, I'm almost there," he begged, meeting yeonjun thrust for thrust. 

Yeonjun picked up his speed, determined to make soobin come. The bed started creaking a bit, but neither of them cared. 

Yeonjun finally found soobin's prostate and hammered at it with determination. Soobin was letting out loud yells, his hands white against the wall and headboard. Yeonjun felt his own climax, and he bit down on a new spot on soobins skin as he exploded inside him, still pumping while he was coming. Soobin let out an "ah!" and bucked his hips into yeonjun's hand, almost at his own release. Yeonjun let him fuck his hand, and soon soobin was releasing a sexy high pitched whine as he came all over yeonjun's hand and the wall. 

They both collapsed to the bed, soobin face down in the sheets and yeonjun on top of his back slightly. He was still inside soobin, but he didn't want to leave just yet. They gasped for breath as they came down from their highs. 

After a few more minutes, yeonjun was sitting up slightly, studying soobins body. He had several bite marks on his back and front now. Shit when did that happen? And a few scratch marks from earlier. His ass was a little red from yeonjun grabbing at it so hard. 

Wow, he really did a number on the younger boy. He never even knew he was so wild and raw during sex. Then again, he's never had incredible sex before. 

Actually, he has now concluded that soobin ruined all kinds of sex for him for forever. Not that he wants anyone else but soobin, but you get the point. 

Yeonjun brought his hands up and started massaging soobin's back muscles gently. The poor boy has been going all day with his school duties, and then pretty much all night satisfying yeonjun's crazy sexual needs. Could he have asked for a more perfect person for him?

"Mmm that feels nice," soobin said, his voice slightly muffled from the sheets under his face. 

Yeonjun made sure to pay extra attention to his bite marks. They were red, and honestly didn't look very comfortable. He knows they are going to bruise pretty badly later, and he feels kind of guilty for that. 

"Sorry about biting so much," yeonjun still apologized. 

Soobin sent a glare over his shoulder. "I already told you it was fine, and I still think it's fucking hot of you. Don't ever apologize again, especially when I practically begged you to mark me." 

Yeonjun smiled, leaning over soobins back and kissing his cheek and the top of his head. "You're amazing, you know that?" 

"Yes. Also, i do have a condition about the biting." 

Yeonjun froze at that, worried soobin might have changed his mind. "What is it?" 

Soobin snorted out another snuff of air, chuckling. "it's going to be damn difficult to explain to the faculty and other students why I have so many bite marks on me. Maybe during the summer you can limit it to easily coverable areas?" 

"Hmm, deal," yeonjun said, kissing all over soobin's shoulder and back, memorizing everything with his lips. Soobin rested his head on his arms, enjoying the feel of yeonjun over him. 

After a while, soobin felt yeonjun’s cock circle around his hole again, and he glanced over his shoulder with his brows raised. 

Yeonjun smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed about how needy he was again. "Sorry, I can't help it. I'm losing my mind over here." 

Instead of answering, soobin grabbed yeonjuns pillow and propped it under his hips, giving yeonjun better access to his ass. 

"I don't mind, but this time you are doing all the work while I sit back and enjoy the feel of you," soobin said cheekily, propping his chin up on his arms again and getting comfortable on his stomach. 

Yeonjun slapped soobins back playfully. "Brat." 

Then he got to work, this time slow and gentle rather than rough like it's been up until now. He lazily pushed in and out of soobin's hole, bracing his hand on soobins lower back to keep him from bucking his hips. After all, soobin told him to do all the work. He reached forward and combed back some of soobins hair with his fingertips, still thrusting and circling his pelvis into soobin. 

They both came many minutes later, yeonjun bending forward and gently sinking his teeth into soobin's back while pumping soobin full of his cum. This time he didn't leave a mark when he released his teeth, just a small red spot that will soon fade. 

Thankfully, yeonjun thinks he's been fucked enough to at least be able to sleep comfortably. The aphrodisiac was still in effect, but it was tolerable now enough to ignore. He rolled off of soobin and curled into his side next to him on the bed. Soobin rolled onto his side as well and reached an arm out, wrapping it around yeonjuns waist and dragging him in closer. Then he pulled a sheet over them both. He stared into yeonjun's eyes, neither of them saying anything until finally, yeonjun fell asleep first. Soobin could feel yeonjun's cock still somewhat hard against his stomach, but he hoped yeonjun could at least get a few hours of sleep after the day they've had. 

The night was slowly coming to an end, the sounds in the dorm building going back to peaceful as more and more of the affected people began to wind down. 

Soon, soobin was asleep too, hugging onto yeonjun tightly and burying his nose into the top of his hair. 

***

Soobin awoke to a beautiful feeling, his lips releasing a moan in his half sleep induced state. He blinked his eyes warily, noting the sunlight just rising in the sky. It was early morning, meaning he probably only got 3 or 4 hours of sleep at the most. 

He glanced down, seeing a blonde head in between his legs, the sheet they were using as a blanket thrown off him and onto the floor. 

Yeonjun was currently sucking him off, which was honestly the best way to wake up in his opinion. 

With his eyes fluttering halfway open, soobin folded his arms behind his head lazily as he watched yeonjun bob up and down, swirling his tongue all around. Who was he to stop yeonjun from satisfying himself? 

"You're still horny? Didn't I fuck you hard enough last night?" Soobin asked, his voice deep with sleep while yeonjun licked a stripe from the bottom to the top of his shaft.

Yeonjun only hummed, the vibrations making it so much better for soobin. 

Yeonjun sucked harder and harder, until finally soobin groaned and released his cum down yeonjuns throat. He panted as yeonjun popped off, grinning with flushed cheeks as he wiped his mouth. 

"Yeah, the aphrodisiac potion is almost completely worn off. I just like sucking your dick." 

"Well, I can't argue with you there," soobin let out a snuffed snort, reaching an arm over to drag yeonjun closer until he lost balance and fell on top of soobin. Soobin cupped yeonjun's cheek and kissed him deeply, molding their lips together over and over. Yeonjun kissed back, loving how soobin gives him attention and passion without hesitating. 

They made out for a while, until soobin reached between them and began to grope yeonjun's cock. 

A terrible thought occurred to yeonjun. He stopped soobins roaming hand before things got heated again. 

"We are out of lube," yeonjun whined. He was debating whether to use spit or not, that's how desperate he was at the moment. 

"Shit, ok, I think I have some in my room," soobin said, and hastily got up. 

He reached for his phone in his pants and sent out a quick text to beomgyu.

 _Please tell me you aren't in our room,_ soobin typed.

To his surprise, beomgyu responded right away. _Sorry, but I am. I've been with taehyun all night, if you know what I mean :)_

 _Congratulations, but I'll be stopping by very soon, so you better not be doing gross stuff with taehyun_ , soobin typed out in frustration. 

_Come over and find out for yourself :P_ Beomgyu sent back. Soobin gritted his teeth and began searching for his clothes. 

"Ok I'll be right back," he told yeonjun, slipping on his pants, without his boxers. 

"Hurry," yeonjun complained, burying his face in his sheets, and then lifting away from them in disgust. Yeah he's going to have to change them soon. 

Soobin nodded, a fever and hunger like no other in his eyes. He needs to be inside yeonjun, like 5 minutes ago. He hurriedly buttoned his shirt, but honestly wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. 

Then, walking over to the door, he peeked outside, sighing in relief when everything was quiet. Everyone must have finally fallen asleep. 

He tiptoed out of the room, shutting it tight behind him, and then briskly walked down the stairs to the third floor, praying like hell nobody saw him this early in the morning. 

***

Soobin opened up the door, avoiding eye contact on the left side of the room.

"Please tell me you guys are decent," he grumbled, shutting the door behind him. 

“We are covered, if that’s what you mean. And no, we arent fucking. We are cuddling,” beomgyu answered cheekily. 

“After fucking,” taehyun added in with a snicker. 

Soobin looked over at them, rolling his eyes and facing them. But then both taehyun and beomgyu gasped after finally seeing him in full view. 

“What the hell _happened_ to you? Did you get attacked by a freaking wild animal?!” beomgyu shouted. 

Soobin looked down at himself, just now realizing how he must have appeared after his night with yeonjun. 

His blue hair was a mess, his dress shirt was unbuttoned from the chest to mid way, and then the rest of the buttons were mismatched, probably because he hurriedly put it on without looking. His face was flushed, and there were literally bite marks covering his arms and chest and neck. 

Well. Hiding this was going to be pretty hard. He wonders if it would look strange if he wore a sweater in the 90 degree heat? 

Instead of getting embarrassed, soobin smirked at the two of them. 

“Yeonjun’s a biter it would seem,” he said, making beomgyu and taehyun gag in exaggeration. They were so dramatic, as if they weren't literally naked and wrapped up in sheets right there in front of him. 

“Ew, we didnt need to know that,” taehyun said, throwing beomgyu’s pillow at him. He easily batted it out of the way. 

“I thought you two were trying to keep the damage under control,” beomgyu accused, squinting his eyes in suspicion. “What happened to being responsible and reliable RAs?” 

Soobin shrugged. “Yeonjun couldnt leave his room due to the amount of pheromones in the air making him the main target of his entire floor. The poor guy was also one of the first to get hit with the potion, and so he was experiencing the worst side effects. Naturally, it was my duty to help out a fellow student in need.”

“Naturally,” taehyun repeated sarcastically. 

Then soobin walked over to his drawer, digging around in it. “Alright, where’s my lube?” he asked, glaring at beomgyu. 

“Probably by the nightstand on the floor,” beomgyu said, grinning cutely at soobin. “Why? You guys arent done yet?” he taunted. 

Soobin walked over and picked up the half used tube, then smirked at them. “Far from it,” he said. “Yeonjun has extraordinary stamina.” 

“You make it sound like its hard to keep up with him,” taehyun snorted, shifting comfortably in beomgyu’s arms. It honestly was the cutest thing ever, and soobin's heart warmed at the sight of two of his friends finally together after a year of pining. 

He laughed at that, giving the two a wink. “Actually, its good that he has a lot of stamina. He needs it so he can keep up with me.” 

There, let them dwell on that for a minute. 

“Aww eww noooo,” beomgyu yelled, covering his ears. 

And then soobin walked back out, shutting the door and casting a rune on it to make sure nobody would disturb beomgyu and taehyun all morning. Many times people come knocking on their door asking for his help, and with this mess, he has no doubt he’s got a lot of cleaning up to do once everyone starts to wake up. 

But of course, he will deal with all of that after he’s satisfied with his need for yeonjun. 

He walked back into yeonjun's room, and immediately flung himself at the older boy still on the bed. Yeonjun giggled in excitement as he rolled on top of soobin and had the pleasure of undressing him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys ask, and I shall deliver!  
> This was not edited at all.  
> It is not meant to be taken seriously, and was purely self-indulgent. It is obviously not completely realistic, since magic and all, but yeah. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love hearing all of your thoughts/comments/opinions, so dont hold back and lay it on me lmaoooo  
> If you made it this far, then that means we all need to go drown ourselves in a river of holy water :D
> 
> Edit:  
> I made a twitter and cc for my ao3 account, so come follow me and don't hesitate to tell me how you feel!  
> @eternitxt03  
> curiouscat.me/eternitxt03


End file.
